Mixtape
by I.Tripped.Over.Reality
Summary: Songfic based on the song Mixtape by Butch Walker. How does Syaoran feel about Sakura, and her liking Yukito? ONESHOT. First songfic.


**A/N: Hi! This is my first time writing a songfic! **

**I absolutely LOVE Syaoran and Sakura. I used to love watching Card Captor Sakura as a really small kid… and I remember bits and pieces of it. I didn't exactly understand everything, but when, one fine day, I was getting bored and suddenly chanced upon some AMAZING SyaoranxSakura fanfiction, memories came gushing back to me. Since that day, I've become a Card Captor Sakura fanfiction addict, and every story reminds me of what I've already seen. **

**So here I am, trying my hand at a SyaoranxSakura fic. **

**Hope you like it!**

**DISCLAIMER: NO COPYRIGHT INFRIGMENT INTENDED! CARD CAPTOR SAKURA DOESN'T BELONG TO ME, NOR DOES THE SONG MIXTAPE BY BUTCH WALKER. CMON PEOPLE IM JUST A KID :D DON'T SUE ME :O :'(**

**Note: Its all Syaoran's point of view.**

_**You say hello, inside I'm screaming I love you**_

She ran into the room, panting for breath.

"SORRY I'M LATE!" she announced, rushing to her seat right in front of me. She greeted all her friends, her emerald orbs sparkling with her usual cheerfulness, her beautiful smile all over her beautiful face.

She turned around to face me

"Hi, Syaoran-kun!" she chirped, smiling brightly.

_She looks so mesmerizing. So beautiful. So lovely…_

_Ugh Syaoran! Get a grip on yourself. STOP sounding SO lovesick!_

_But I am!_

_I LOVE YOU SAKURA!_

"Syaoran-kun, are you all right?" she asked, concerned.

_Way to go Syaoran… make a fool of yourself in front of the girl you love. REPLY to her moron!_

"Err… y-yeah, I-I'm fine",

_Way to go with the stammer and blush, asshole._

_**You say goodnight, in my mind**__** I'm sleeping next to you**_

"Thanks for walking me back, Syaoran", said Sakura warmly.

_You're welcome sweetheart._

_Sweetheart? Ehh… mushy me_

"No problem", I replied, smiling the way only she can make me.

"Goodnight", she said, and leaned in and kissed my cheek.

My face turned beetroot red.

_In my fantasy, __Sakura lay next to me, looking into my amber eyes with her emerald jewels._

"_Goodnight, my Syaoran", she said and kissed my cheek._

_I pulled her close and mumbled goodnight into her hair, kissing the top of her head._

_She snuggled into me and we fell asleep in each other's arms._

_Oh how I wished this would come true!_

_Oh, right. _

_I need to stop being a moron and come up with a civil reply._

"G-goodnight S-S-Sakura", I stuttered like an idiot, my face still hot.

She giggled, waved goodbye and entered her house.

_**You drive away from my car crash of a heart**_

_**And I don't know**_

Sakura and I sat underneath the shade of a Cherry Blossom tree at lunchtime, waiting for Tomoyo-san, Eriol-san and the rest of our friends.

Sakura was unusually quiet, and she was fingering a brown paper bag in her hand. Just as I was about to ask her what the matter was…

"Syaoran-kun?" she asked quietly.

"Yeah?" I replied, wondering what the matter was.

"I-I don't know if you'll like them but…" she flushed, handed me the brown bag, and motioned to me to open it.

I opened it to find a CD inside.

"A CD?" I asked, puzzled.

"I-I, actually, the matter is, t-that actually there was no one who I could share the songs I love with, I mean, everyone was so busy, so I was wondering if you would, you know… I mean… listen to them, even though they're girly and all…" she stuttered, blushing hard.

To her surprise, I laughed hard.

I laughed until the tears ran down my cheeks.

All the time she screamed," Syaoran! What's wrong with you!"

Finally I calmed down enough.

"You were so nervous and embarrassed just because you thought I won't like your music! You were actually blushing and stuttering, Sakura!" I chuckled.

She giggled.

"Sakura", I said seriously.

"Hmm?" she looked into my eyes.

"Don't worry. I'll do anything for you. And I'm not going to ridicule you or hurt you in any manner. In fact, if anyone hurts you even a little bit, I'll break that person's bones!"

_WAY TO GO MORON! Thank god she's dense or she'd immediately be able to tell I love her. _

_Actually… that was a cool speech._

_Syaoran Li, when did you become so awesome with mushy romance?_

At that, Sakura blushed and pulled me into a tight hug. Blood rushed to my cheeks as I wrapped my arms around her awkwardly. It felt so right…

When she let me go, she had tears of gratefulness in her eyes.

"Thank you", she whispered fervently.

I wiped away her tears, silently telling her she was welcome.

After a bit of silence, she started laughing like a maniac.

"What!" I asked, bewildered.

"Me-stuttering-cd-scared-you-laughing", she said incoherently in short gasps.

Her laughter was so infectious that even I was rolling on the grass, holding my stomach tight, even as Chihahru-san and Yamazaki-san along with Tomoyo-san and Eriol-san were staring at us in puzzled amusement.

_**But you gave me the best mixtape I have**_

_**And even all the bad songs ain't so bad**_

_**I just wish there was so much more than that**_

_**About me and you**_

I was at home, alone and bored.

I decided to listen to the mixtape Sakura had given to me earlier in the day.

I popped it in my laptop and played the songs.

A lot of them were actually good.

There were around twenty or so songs:

You belong to me, Jason Wade

_It actually was really good!_

Last night on earth, Green Day

_W__ow… I had no idea SAKURA would listen to Green Day!)_

Your love is a lie, Simple Plan

_W__ow… she was a girl who liked rock! Or maybe I'm just sexist…_

Just dance, Lady Gaga

_UGH! Here comes the girly girl stuff. Actually… to be honest… this stuff isn't THAT bad… I mean, it's catchy.  
>Good Heaven's Syaoran! What the hell! I'm so glad no one can read my thoughts! I never thought she could have so much influence on me that I'd start finding rubbish songs listen-able!<em>

Restless Heart Syndrome, Green Day

Waiting for the end, Linkin Park

Check yes Juliet, We the kings

_Gee… another pop/rock song I liked…_

Mockingbird, Eminem

_SYAORAN LI! When did YOU start liking rap!_

Live like we're dying, Kris Allen

_I can't believe this song is something I find amazing…_

10) I made it, Kevin Rudolf ft. Cash Money Heroes

11) Need you now, Lady Antebellum

_Bloody hell, I like this country shit!_

12) Broken, Lifehouse

_D__ecent song_

13) Leave out all the rest, Linkin Park

14) My first kiss, 30h!3 ft. Ke$ha

_Ugh…pop…_

15) Your love is my drug, Ke$ha

_She sounds like a slut… the beats are cool though…_

16) Perfect, Simple Plan

_Wow, amazing_

17) With me, Sum 41

_W__.o.w._

18) Awake, Secondhand Serenade

_Oh god. This song brought a tear to my eye! I can't believe it. Holy crap, she was in my mind all the time!_

19) Platypus I hate you, Green Day

_This had me rolling on the floor laughing. I can't imagine SAKURA listening to a song that has one verse full of abuses! Dickhead Fuck face Cock smoking Mother Fucking Asshole Dirt Twat Waste of Semen I hope you die! It was quite disgusting but perverted humour. I mean, who says this to a platypus? Woah… Billy Joe must seriously hate that platypus…_

20) Love the way you lie, Eminem ft, Rihanna

_Not bad…_

21) Love the way you lie part 2, Rihanna ft. Eminem

_E__ven better!_

22) Mixtape, Butch Walker

_This song was like a slap to my face._

_It was like all my thoughts had been stolen and set to music!_

_It made me think about how much I wish Sakura and I were more than friends…_

_So much more…_

_**You talk to him, and it burns me like the sun**_

"Hey Sakura!" waved Yukito, my enemy.

Well, he was the boy Sakura loved.

_Ouch. That hurts._

I found myself ducking behind a bush as I watched Yukito at the door of Sakura's house.

Sakura stepped out in a beautiful pink dress that melted my heart.

I watched, feeling a sharp pang of jealousy when she blushed deep pink and stammered a greeting.

I watched as she was completely wrapped around his little finger when she talked to him, her subtle attempts at flirting, everything I wished she'd do around me.

_It hurt me so so so much._

I felt like punching that guy in the face who took my love away.

I felt tears pricking my eyes.

_Syaoran Li! You never cry!_

The wet droplets flowed down my cheeks and before I could hurt myself anymore, I fled from there.

_**You talk to her, and you say that you feel like he's the one**_

"SORRY I'M LATE!" Sakura burst into class. Everyone chuckled.

"Well for a change, you're early, Sakura!" I called out.

She stared at me for two minutes in shock before she started celebrating.

"Must be because of Touya", Tomoyo smirked.

"Yeah! He yelled into my ear that I'm getting late. I guess he woke me up way too early", Sakura grinned.

"Details!" Tomoyo said impatiently.

"Hoe? Details?" asked Sakura, confused.

I knew its wrong to eavesdrop, but this had caught my interest.

"Sakura-chan! Details of Yukito and your little talk! How was the dress I made for you!"

Sakura blushed a deep pink and I felt a huge pang of jealousy.

She launched into a detailed account of their meeting and I forced myself to listen. I needed to know how she felt.

"I… I think I love him Tomoyo-chan", she whispered, very softly.

I felt tears prick my eyes again.

"That's great!" Tomoyo said enthusiastically. "You should let him know!"

"You think so?" Sakura asked.

"Yeah, he deserves to know.

They went into details of how to tell him while I turned my face away and desperately bit back my hurt.

_**And talk to me, but you can't hear the pain I feel**_

_**You don't know**_

I was walking home and I crossed Penguin Park when I saw an auburn haired beauty sobbing on the swing. I ran to wipe away the tears from the familiar emerald eyes.

"Sakura? What's wrong?" I asked, hating to see her glassy emerald eyes.

She looked at me and looked so vulnerable.

I wrapped my arms around her tightly as she cried in my arms.

"Oh Syaoran-kun! Yukito doesn't love me! He says he loves someone else and someday I'll find someone I truly love!"

I calmed her down and listened to her.

Finally she stopped crying.

"Want to talk about it over ice cream?" I asked.

She cracked a smile and took my arm.

My heart skipped a beat as we walked into the ice cream parlour.

_**Cause you gave me the best mixtape I have**_

_**And even all the sad songs ain't so sad**_

_**I only wish that there was more than that**_

_**About me and you**_

I lay on my bed, listening to the mixtape Sakura had given me, reflecting back on the talk we had had in the ice cream parlour.

"I wish he loved me back", said Sakura, between licks of her strawberry ice cream and tears streaming down her face.

_I wish you loved me back._

I leaned over the table and wiped her tears away.

"Sakura, no more crying", I said firmly.

I got up from my seat and sat beside her.

I took her face in my hands and looked deep inside her emerald orbs.

"If he fails to see what a priceless gem you are, then its completely his loss. Any guy would be the luckiest person alive to have you loving him. Don't waste your tears over him because he isn't worth them. I don't want to see you hurt over someone who doesn't deserve you one bit. You deserve the best guy in the whole world"

_Which unfortunately, is not me_

I said that with all my heart, hypnotized by her beautiful glassy eyes.

She looked back into my chocolate ones and for what seemed like eternity, we sat like that, looking into each other's eyes with my hands cupping her face.

She put her arms around me and sighed, tears in her eyes again.

"What you say really isn't true, Syaoran-kun, but-

I snorted and cut her off.

"That's what you think, Sakura! I know better about the boys in our school"

At that she blushed a beautiful red colour.

When her blush faded away, she looked at me seriously for long time and I began to feel uncomfortable, wondering if she'd realized how I feel about her. She smiled, kissed my cheek tenderly, and I was sure she could feel the heat underneath her soft lips.

"Thank you", she whispered.

My eyes conveyed the fact that she was always welcome.

We licked the leftovers of our melting ice creams, her strawberry and mine chocolate in silence, lost in our own thoughts.

"Well I guess he's too old for me anyway", she said seriously, and then giggled.

I smiled and she pushed my hand up, the one that held ice cream, to my nose, and I yelled in astonishment.

She burst into laughter at my face and the chocolate ice cream that was on my nose and unable to help myself, I was laughing with her too, silently wishing that I was the lucky boy she loved.

_**Oh, don't turn around and say bye again**_

_**Yeah it crushes my head when you call me your friend **_

I was on a "study date" with Sakura at my place, attempting to help her out with her Maths homework.

"Sakura?" I asked quietly. After the Yukito incident, she and I had gotten much closer, hanging out even more than her and Tomoyo. She had used this time to enjoy with her crush, Eriol.

And I had decided it was time to let her know how I feel about her.

"Yes?" she asked, her face scrunched up cutely as she concentrated on her work.

"Do you… um… have a crush on anyone?" I asked awkwardly. I wasn't good with these subjects.

"Hoe? No, I don't think so, Syaoran. You'd be the closest to a crush I have, though you're the best friend I have after Tomoyo, and I love you for it", she replied, her face away from me.

I was silent for some time.

_**A**__**nd I'm not the same person**_

"Why don't you ever ask me if I like a girl?" I blurted out.

She looked at me in confusion.

"Well… I, uh, thought that you were… you know, like, into boys", she said, blushing.

I groaned.

"You still think that because of an incident that happened in fourth grade?" I said, exasperated.

_**From back in the day**__**, in the back of the class**_

_**That you thought was gay**_

I remembered, one day, back in grade four, when Sakura had been pestering me about who I like.

"Syaoran-kun?" she asked me.

"Yeah?" I replied, not paying attention.

"Do you have a crush on any girl in school? Like, some of your fangirls or someone else?" she asked for the millionth time that day. I was fed up of avoiding that question. I didn't want to answer.

"No, Sakura. Let me tell you a secret", I said, exasperated.

She leaned forward excitedly.

I whispered, "I'm gay"

_**No I can't find the words cause I lost them**_

_**The minute they fell out of my mouth**_

_**And it's love and I'm in it**___

"I love you Sakura!" I yelled, instantly regretting it.

Not regretting telling her, just the way I told her.

Her expression was one of shock, trying to digest what I said.

_**S**__**o give me your lips**_

_**And just let me kiss 'em**_

_**And let's get messed up and listen to probably...**_

Before she could reply, I leaned into her lips and kissed them.

It was my first kiss, and my sweetest kiss.

Surprisingly, she actually responded to me.

She ran her tongue over my lips, and I opened my mouth, letting her in, our tongues dancing together.

It felt truly amazing.

Abruptly I pulled away.

_**The best mixtape I have**_

_**And even all the bad songs ain't so bad**_

_**I just wish there was so much more than that**_

_**About me and you**_

"I-I'm sorry Sakura", I said.

She silenced me with a peck on the lips.

"This doesn't affect our friendship, Syaoran".

_Friendship. _

_Oh well, I guess I should be thankful I didn't lose her._

"Thank you", I whispered, not trusting my voice.

She smiled at me, and went back to her work, the awkwardness between both of us completely contrasting with the stupid Lady Gaga song that was playing from her mixtape.

_**About me and you**_

_We were friends__._

_**About me and you**_

_Just friends._

_**About me and you**_

_I should be thankful but I found myself wishing…_

_**About me and you**_

_That there was so much more than that_

_**About me and you**_

_About me and you. _


End file.
